Orígenes asombrosamente mysteriosos
by Sir awesome y Mister Pablo
Summary: aquí es donde mi viaje comienza, donde descubro ¿Quien soy yo?, pero nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin ustedes, pero jamas me hubiera imaginado la cantidad de locuras que pase junto a ustedes, pero eso es lo que me mantiene tan vivo y lleno de energía Dame una oportunidad para dejarte boquiabierto


**_HE RESURGIDO COMO UN FÉNIX_**

_Prepare yourself exceso de imaginación in coming_

**_(Canción recomendada para lo que estás por leer imagine dragons- radioactive)_**

Era una noche perfecta, tranquila, bella y sobre toda silenciosa, me estaba dirigiendo a la casa donde todo esto empezó, para hacer lo impensable, pero la pegunta era ¿Por qué Haría algo así? la verdad no lo sé, lo único que recuerdo, es que desperté en medio de la nada, con una rabia extrema y con un único objetivo el cual era acabar con:

**_Foxy, chica, Bonnie, Freddy,_**

**_Y Mistery_**

Me estaba acercando a mi destino, no podía dejar de ver la luna tan bella, tan luminosa, pero sobretodo, resplandeciente, me hacía recordar los buenos momentos junto mis amigos, las aventuras, las peleas, bromas y muchas cosas más, todo era tan bello y gracioso, como llegue a este punto.

Después de un par de minutos, me encontraba, en la parte delantera de mi ex-casa, lleve un par de cosas, para terminar rápidamente con el trabajo, solo di un par de pasos, para darme cuenta de que Foxy me estaba esperando.

Foxy.- ¿**Awesome te acuerdas de quien soy yo?**

Awesome?.- **te voy a decir esto una vez, no… soy ¡ ¡ ¡AWESOME! ! ! yo soy AWOKEN que te quede metido bien en la cabeza**

Foxy se le notaba la tristeza.-**creo que no hay remedio, Awesome si sigues ahí dentro, siento mucho, lo que voy hacer**

Note, como Foxy saco, lo que una vez le dije que no lo usara, a menos que fuera la única alternativa, **_La Espada, Que Le Regale En Unos De Sus Cumpleaños, una claymore escocesa_**_(En aquellos tiempos tenia demasiados fanáticas y fanáticos, además de que nos ganamos varios enemigos, que querían hacerle unas cosas de otro mundo, por lo cual, le regale algo para que se defendiera, si así es yo regalo cosas muy alocadas, pues esa es mi especialidad)._

Awoken.- **A ver Foxy, me podrás seguir el ritmo**

Sabía que Foxy trataría de usar lo que le regale en mi contra, por lo cual también lleve una espada una ropera española.

Foxy.- **Puedo ver que venias preparado**

Awoken.- **voy a disfrutar mucho de esto**

Y así, ambos corrimos a la dirección del otro, el choque del metal de ambas espada fue increíble, pero sobretodo las chispas que salían de las mismas.

Cada golpe de ambas espadas cansaba más a Foxy, este dio un salto hacia atrás.

Foxy.- **Diablos, te has vuelto más rápido en esto que yo**

Awoken.- **Se podría decir que he superado al viejo maestro?**

Foxy.- **Oye, no estoy viejo _(Espera acaba de decir un chiste? Tal vez Awesome siga ahí dentro)_**

Cuando terminamos nuestra pequeña conversación, corrí otra vez hacia Foxy, con la esperanza de clavarle un espadazo en el pecho, pero debo de admitir que no salió como esperaba, Foxy fue muy astuto y pudo evitar mi golpe y puso toda nuestra pelea de cabeza, literalmente, cuando falle el golpe de gracia, me arrojo al suelo y me puso su espada muy cerca de mi cara, sabía que ese era el fin, pero el empezó a hablar.

Foxy.- **Awesome te acuerdas de cómo me encontraste?**

Awoken.- **Ya te dije que no soy AWESOME, soy AWOKEN, que acaso no has entendido, hay diferencias entre Awesome y Awoken**

Foxy.- **Así? Me podrías decir cuales son asombro?**

Apenas termino de decir asombro, sentí una nostalgia e ira incontrolables, le patee la pierna y Foxy cayó al suelo, y como si fuera poesía para mis oídos, cambiamos papeles.

Awoken.- **Últimas palabras Foxy?**

Foxy.- **casa sonora**

Apenas termino de decir eso, empiezo a tener un gran dolor de cabeza, el cual me hace gritar muy fuerte, además de retroceder y ver un par de imágenes muy raras, Foxy se aprovechó de esto para levantarse y recoger su espada.

Luego del gran dolor de cabeza, la ira incontrolable vuelve a mí

Awoken.- **_Prepárate para morir Foxy_**

Apenas termino, me tiro hacia Foxy, el choque de las espadas era incesante, pero era obvio quien iba a ganar, Foxy ya se encontraba muy cansado y apenas bajo la guardia, recibió una clavada en el hombro izquierdo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Awoken.- ¿**Que pasa Foxy? ¿Acaso te lastime? déjame ayudarte**

Saco lentamente la espada del hombro de Foxy, este cae al suelo, y yo lamo un poco de la sangre que se encontraba en mi espada, (al parecer la sangre de Foxy es muy dulce), cuando termino de hacerlo veo a Foxy con una mirada de psicópata, el al parecer se encontraba totalmente sorprendido.

Awoken.- **Que pasa Foxy? Acaso te comió la lengua el gato?**

Foxy.- **Sé que Awesome sigue ahí dentro**

Awoken ya me estaba enojado.- **Ya te dije que Awesome murió cuando lo abandonaron y desde entonces soy Awoken**

Foxy.- **Nadie te abandono, tú te sacrificaste y todos pensamos que estabas muerto, pero a pesar de eso, no paramos de buscarte por tierra, cielo o mar, sabes cómo nos sentíamos, al saber, que la persona…. que nos dio un nuevo camino murió?**

Awoken.- **Mentiras, solo dices mentiras y pagaras por ellas**

Me lance a terminar con la vida de Foxy, pero alguien se aproximaba a una gran velocidad

**_A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING_**

Justo de la mismísima nada, aparece Bonnie, dirigiéndose más rápido que la velocidad del sonido, hacia mí, con una guitarra entre sus manos.

Bonnie.- **Song Smash* BAM en toda las cabeza**

Bonnie me dio un muy buen guitarrazo, el cual me mando hacia el sol o al menos, hacia el pobre perro llamado sol, el cual se meo y salió huyendo

Bonnie.- **Ni un puto rasguño**

Detrás de él salían, unas personas muy familiares

Freddy.- **Bonnie es inútil, recuerda que él es inmortal, además de que su suero, lo mantiene con vida**

Bonnie.-**entonces que vamos a hacer con el necesitamos un milagro, *DING* alguien ha visto a Mistery?**

Awoken.- **Miren a quienes tenemos aquí, a toda la pandilla de sabandijas, díganme donde esta Mistery y los dejare irse con vida**

Bonnie**.- ¡¿QUE MIERDA LE PASO A AWESOME?! Joder, Que son todas esas vendas en su cuerpo, se parece al tipo de ese juego de NIGHTMARE CREATURES 2, pero al menos él tiene pelo en la cabeza**

Freddy.- **Chicos…. no quiero decirlo… pero creo….. Que tenemos que matar a…..**

Chica.-**pero no podemos él nos reunió, nos protegió, nos salvó y le vamos a pagar MATÁNDOLE?! Eso no puede acabar así, no puede, por favor**

Foxy.-**No tenemos que matarlo, algo me dice que Awesome sigue ahí dentro**

Bonnie**.- Soy yo o se está volviendo más oscura la noche?**

Freddy.-**Debe de ser Mistery, creo que después de todo, nos va a ayudar**

Awoken.- **Chicos se los dejare claro no soy Awesome y miren lo que me dio un amigo suyo**

Saque de mi bolsillo una pistola

Freddy.- **OH MIERDA, CUIDADO**

Freddy rápidamente empujo a todos lejos del disparo…Menos a el mismo, todo parecía que lo iba a recibir de pleno, pero como siempre, está el milagrito que se interpone.

Freddy.- **y esto que es? Un campo de fuerza este debe de ser Mistery**

Mistery.-**Freddy te encuentras bien?**

Freddy.-**A ver Mistery que te dijimos acerca de usar magia**

Mistery.-**De verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora?**

Awoken.- **Serás**

Me lance hacia Mistery, pero él me empujo, con un solo movimiento de su mano y con el otro, destruyo mi pistola, lo único que pude ver, era como todos se acercaron al campo de fuerza, que Mistery había creado, en forma de pelotita, ahí se quedaron a hablar, podía escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban.

Mistery.- **chicos que creen que deba hacer con Awesome, porque para mí…él está perdido y creo que tengo que… tengo que….**

No pude escuchar lo último

Foxy poso su mano sobre el hombro de Mistery.- **Yo sé que Awesome sigue ahí dentro solo tenemos que hacerle recordar y sé que tú sabes cómo, ahora levántate, porque tú eres el único, que puede hacer que Awesome vuelva a la normalidad**

Chica.-**Nosotros distraeremos a Awesome, tu busca en tu libro, algo que le devuelva la memoria a Awesome**

Freddy.- **Tenemos que hacerlo?**

Bonnie.- **Chicos será mejor que vean esto**

Todos se quedaron viendo hacia la dirección que decía Bonnie, solo para quedarse boquiabiertos, mientras hablaban, yo había aprendido un par de cosas del libro de Mistery, entre ellas la capacidad de controlar la energía misma dentro de mi cuerpo, por lo cual empecé, a juntar energía en una de mis manos.

Freddy.- **Oh vamos, esto es en serio, que hablamos sobre usar la magia? Es que acaso nadie entiende, lo que es no a la magia**

Mistery.- **Tengan cuidado chicos, que sabemos de lo que es capaz, distráiganlo durante un rato, que yo busco el hechizo correcto… espero que exista**

Bonnie.- **Espera me repites lo último?**

Foxy.-**no hay tiempo, que perder**

Antes de que Mistery pudiera sacar el campo de fuerza, mi ball dark estaba lista (_la bola de energía que estaba cargando) y sin pensarlo más la lance, solo tenia un tiro_

Mistery.- **Oh mierda**

Mistery saco a Foxy, Freddy, chica y Bonnie del campo de fuerza, pero a cambio el recibió todo el impacto, pero como siempre el milagrito se interpuso en el trabajo de la muerte Mistery pudo absorber parte del impacto, pero perdió un brazo, el derecho si quieren saber con más detalle.

Chica.- **Mistery te encuentras bien?**

Mistery.- **Ah mierda, el dolor es insoportable, estaré bien no te asustes, pero al menos, ya tengo la sangre para el ritual, pero antes wha´kaü ranga**

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, el brazo de Mistery se estaba regenerando, después de decir aquellas palabras.

Awoken.- **veo que has aprendido nuevos trucos**

Mistery.-**y este no es el único que aprendí, tengo varias aces bajo la manga**

Mistery se puso a hacer un círculo con su sangre.- **chicos distráiganlo, hasta que termine de hacer el círculo**

**Awoken.- no te lo permitiré**

Sin pensármelo 2 veces, corrí hacia Mistery, pero en el camino, me topé con Bonnie y su guitarra.

Awoken.- **miren que tenemos aquí a Bonbon**

Bonnie.- **sabes?; ese chiste perdió la gracia, porque lo repetías a cada rato**

Awoken.-** ahora tu nombre artístico es un chiste?**

Bonnie**.- espera desde cuando mi nombre artístico es bonbon déjame revi*POW***

Awoken.- **ZAS en toda la pelada, ahora en que estaba? A cierto detener a Mistery**

Volví a empezar mi recorrida para detener a Mistery, pero otra vez, me topé con alguien, creo que Mistery tiene mucha suerte, esta vez era Freddy.

Awoken.- **miren a quien tenemos aquí a Fat bear**

Freddy.-** oye no estoy gordo, estoy pachoncito **

Apenas termino de decir, eso le hice un RKO.

Awoken.- **eres fat bear y punto, ahora a terminar lo que empecé **

Volví a seguir con mi recorrido, pero siempre está el milagrito, solo que esta vez me enfrentaría a Foxy y chica

Awoken**.- miren a quienes tenemos aquí a mis 2 favoritos, solo por eso los derrotare rápidamente **

Foxy.-** Awesome acuérdate de mí, de todas las aventuras que tuvimos, juntos con Freddy, Bonnie, chica y Mistery **

Chica.-** Foxy tiene razón, mira tú le enseñaste a hablar como una persona normal y no como un subnormal pirata**

Foxy.- **de verdad quieres empezar con eso?**

Chica.- **si dejaras de robarte mis pizzas**

Foxy.- **ya te dije que no fui yo**

Chica.- **entonces fue el fantasma**

Foxy.-** sabes que vivimos junto una especie de mago y una persona que le gusta el caos y la diversión verdad?**

Awoken.-** YA CALLENSE PARECEN UNA PAREJA DE CASADOS! A esperen me acorde de que ustedes son HO, HO, HO miren que tengo aquí **

Foxy.- **ese es el Awesome drink**

Awoken.- **nope, es el surprising chaos, hasta el fondo**

Me tome hasta la última gota, apenas termine de beber mi nuevo elixir ataque a Foxy

Awoken.- **_FALCON PUNCH_**

Foxy salió volando, solo quedaba chica

Awoken.- **ahora que va a hacer la pequeña pata? **

Rio descontroladamente

Chica.- **A quién demonios has llamado PATA?!, te arrancare tus testículos uno a uno y hare que te los comas**

Apenas termino de decir, eso mis risas pararon y se me puso la piel de gallina, tenía que estar serio, ya que se había movido más rápido y esta vez la tenía al frente mío, ella lanzo el primer golpe

Awoken.- **mierda que rápida, eres quien te enseño a pelear**

Mistery.- **chica lánzalo al círculo, el hechizo está listo**

Chica.-** tus deseos son órdenes**

Se empezaba a mover más rápido y me lleve el peor golpe en la historia, ¿En dónde fue el golpe? En la entre pierna y si tuviera rayos X, diría que me dejo sin la posibilidad de tener hijos, _(castrado xD)_

Awoken.- **NO, esto no puede terminar aquí los matare a todos**

Mistery.- **Solo relájate, no podrás salir del círculo, todo esfuerzo es inútil, prepárate para tener el viaje de tu vida Ha y por cierto sentirás un leve pellizco, acompañado de un ardor gigante aldrededor de todo tu cuerpo, pero bueno empecemos de una vez **

**_FALLA AF´TUR TIL MI´NNI_**

Y aquí es donde mi verdadero viaje empieza


End file.
